


Lightbulb Moment

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Memory Loss, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Tex does Sister a favor.





	Lightbulb Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For a "100 words of forgotten things" prompt, because I enjoy making myself sad, I guess.

"Hey! Help me put these lights up for the rave tonight!"

Tex looked up from the tool box she'd been organizing. "Sorry, the what now?"

"The rave I'm throwing! Tonight is Ladies' Night, if you know what I mean!"

"So - it'll be you, me, Sheila, and Donut in his cocktail dress." She still had no idea where Donut had gotten a cocktail dress in Blood Gulch, let alone how he kept it dry-cleaned to perfection. Black magic, maybe.

"Yeah! It's gonna be _awe_ some, whoop whoop!" Sister leaned over her. "But these lights are like, really heavy, so help me out already."

Well, it was something to do, anyway. Better than sitting around and thinking. Or the tool box, which she was pretty sure had last been touched by Caboose, if the crayons somehow floating inside the level were any clue.

The bulb in one of the big lights had broken; as Tex screwed in a replacement, memory hit. Balancing on a stool in the kitchen, Leonard saying, _How many nerds does it take to change a light bulb?_

_I'll bite. How many?_

_Are you kidding? That's what he married a jock for_ , and both of them cracking up.

It wasn't her memory, though, was it. It was his. She didn't remember how the little spiral bulb had felt in her hands. What it was like to laugh so hard at her genius husband's dumbass joke that the wobbly stool shot out from under her and she landed flat on her ass hard enough to bruise and cursed him out, still laughing. Only what it had looked like from the outside, to him, filtered through the flickering grain of memory and neural translation.

"Tex! Hey, _Tex_! Are you high or something already?"

"No. Just - remembered something. Not important." She gave the bulb a final twist and it burst into blinding red light. "You know - maybe we should hang some of these outside. So Sheila can enjoy them, too."

"Whoa, holy shit, that's a great idea! Yeah, let's do it! This is gonna be the best one yet! Wait, hold on, I know just the right ones to use!" And Sister ran off to the storage room, whooping again.

Tex was going to regret it, later. On the other hand - maybe some bright lights and electronic beats and Sister's _extremely_ loose, flexible idea of dancing were just what she needed to keep her mind off all of its holes.


End file.
